


Empress and her Orochi

by ChaosStriker



Category: For Honor (Video Game)
Genre: Break from war, F/F, Little Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27936357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosStriker/pseuds/ChaosStriker
Summary: Ayu defeated other Daimyo and recruited their warriors to her cause to unite whole japan forces against their enemies. Yua, female Orochi, offers her a little relief and is forced to reveal her feelings for the Kensei
Relationships: Ayu/Female Orochi (OC)
Kudos: 6





	Empress and her Orochi

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when we had a bad weather day at work and our pilots couldn't fly. I wanted to read some F/F fanfiction concerning Ayu and female Orochi and I found only one but it didn't quite meet my standards, so I wrote mine. Hope you all like it. Everything belongs to Ubisoft, except for Yua, her character is from my head. Also thanks to the writer of the story that inspired this. Hope you'll like it.

Yua the Orochi watched Ayu’s meeting with her commanders, that was recruited recently. Many of them came from other daimyo’s armies. The Kensei looked exhausted, which was understandable. She had to watch her back for the time being until she will have time to test their loyalties in a battle that awaited them. She dismissed them and sat down on a crate, sighting. Yua walked to her and bowed respectfully, which drew a scoff out of the Daimyo.

“Do you really have to mock me, Yua-san?” Ayu asked tiredly, lifting her eyes, which had dark circles under them. Yua smiled behind her menpo.

“I don’t mock you. Quite the opposite. I’m trying to be respectful in front of your new men.” Ayu sighted again her head falling into her hand. She knew her friend was just trying to help her, she didn’t mean to be rude, but since the Viking attack and her fight with other daimyo’s, to secure the safety of the Empire, she didn’t have time to sleep or rest.

“Gomen’nasai, Yua-san. I’m just tired and angry, not to mention that I reek as of those northern animals.” Ayu said. She was a hardened warrior, honorable and strong, but that didn’t mean she had to stink like a pig or that she didn’t like the comforts that came with her title and family’s wealth. Yua knew what her friend meant, but unlike her, she didn’t care. For her comforts of life meant little. But she wanted to make Ayu happy so she offered her hand to the Kensei. Ayu gave her a curious look but accepted and the Orochi pulled her up.

“Come with me, I know a place near here, that we can use to rest a little.” Ayu took her menpo and put it on and then she followed the Orochi. They hiked through the rocks until Yua led them to a small pond. Steam rose from the water surface, indicating that it was a natural hot stream. Ayu gave her friend a curious look, but the katana warrior didn’t say anything.

“You knew it was here?”

“Yes, I found it a long time ago, when I was young and in training. Consider it a gift.” Yua said. Ayu was looking at her with a piercing gaze, that made the Orochi blush under her face mask. She averted her gaze to the water surface.

“Why are you doing this?” Ayu asked, closing the distance between them. The Kensei could see the few droplets of sweat, that glistened in the fading light of the sun.

“Well...umm... You’re a good friend and I wanted to thank you for saving me from the prison and standing up for me when the Emperor threw me there.” Yua said, stuttering a little, blushing harder. Ayu made another step towards the Orochi and was surprised when the woman didn’t retreat.

“Garakuta o katto. I want the truth,” she said. Yua turned to look back at the other woman, into her dark brown eyes. She knew she could lose everything if she told Ayu, but she knew the soon-to-be empress won’t let her leave until she will reveal, what she had been hiding for many years. Slowly, with trembling hands she took of her mempo and helmet, setting it on the stone behind them. Then she slowly started to take of Ayu’s mempo and helmet and the fact that she didn’t lose her hands the moment she touched them gave her a little courage. She set it next to hers and turned back.

Ayu stood there, with her short black hair ruffled, dust and grime in her face. Even with that angry look on her face, the Orochi thought she looked cute and beautiful. She nervously bit her lower lip and then chuckled at her bashfulness. She was a fearless warrior, survived hundreds of battles and but now she finds it hard to lay her heart open.

“Do you remember when we trained at sakura no kaju-en?” she asked. Ayu looked confused.

“When we were kids? Hai, I remember.”

“That was the first time I realized a few things. First I realized my feelings for you. You are everything. Swift and fast, but unyielding with a will made of steel. You are also kind, serene. You are strong and fit, but you are beautiful and cute. You are everything anyone could want.” Yua said with a strained voice, feeling hot, but she returned Ayu’s gaze. Ayu had her mouth open in shock, her heart was racing and her cheeks were red, eyes wide. She wanted to say something, but Yua stopped her.

“Second thing I realized that for me you are untouchable. I’m just an Orochi with no name, no family. I just got lucky that your father took me in your House. You are Daimyo from an honorable and powerful House. I always knew you would be made Empress. So my feelings, in the end, don’t matter.” she said. Ayu took a deep breath. She looked at Yua with disbelief, which broke Orochi’s heart. She knew her feelings would not be reciprocated. On top of that, they were both women, and to say that that kind of love was frowned upon was a great understatement. But she knew Ayu would not let her leave until the truth would be revealed, same as she knew, Ayu would not judge her. Things would be awkward between them, but she would endure it.

She would take the warrior’s way. Stay silent, fight until last breath for the Empire, alone. She bowed to the Daimyo and apologized for her word, adding the sama to the Kensei name, which seemed to aggravate the woman. She took her helmet and turned to leave.

“Wait!” Ayu said with steel in her voice which stopped Yua mid-step. Fear took her heart. She swore an oath to Ayu and to have romantic feelings for another woman brought a great shame on the House. She never feared a warrior’s death but Ayu could order her to do seppuku and that’s what she feared. It was a painful ceremony, that told everyone she had done something dishonorable. Even with her Orochi upbringing, she didn’t want to be remembered like that.

“Ayu-sama, onegaishimasu. Let me go. If you don’t want to see me ever again, I’ll disappear.” That would bring less shame, she thought. But her hopes were crushed when Ayu harshly turned her around. Yua saw that few tears had fallen and she looked upset.

“Goshujin-sama…” she tried.

“Silence!” Ayu shouted and let her go. The Orochi kneeled as was required in such a situation and also because she couldn’t look Ayu in the face. She knew she acted like a coward, but she could lift her gaze.

“You think you can walk away like that? After what you have told me? I hope, for your life, you meant everything seriously.” Suddenly Yua looked up, her face full of confusion. Ayu was looking at her, angry but there was something different in her eyes. Was it hope?

“Of course I meant everything. I would never lie to you!” Yua said with a sincere voice. Then everything happened so fast. Ayu made a few quick steps and pulled Yua up. For a moment they were both starring into each other eyes before the Kensei closed the distance and sealed their lips. The kiss Yua received was sloppy and shy. It didn’t take long for the Orochi to take control of the kiss, her tongue playing with the Kensei’s, which drew a moan out of the latter. It took both of their breaths, but they seemed to be so entranced, that when they separated, their breaths were ragged. Lungs burning, eyes wide she looked at Ayu with confusion.

“What just happened?” Yua asked, still holding the woman she loved in her hands with fear, that if she let go she would disappear in thin air. Ayu smirked and then laughed, nuzzling into Yua’s neck.

“I had my eyes on you for many years. I felt there was something, but there was never time to show my feelings. There was a lot of training, then the small battles with bandits, your imprisonment. But now there is war and I don’t know if I will still live tomorrow. And since you are free now and you confessed I don’t see a reason to keep it hidden.” A wave of warmth washed over Yua the moment she heard those beautiful words. She imagined this moment many times, sometimes even when she was alone and the urge was too strong. And now she had her dream in her hands and she didn’t know what to do.

“Maybe we should get to the bath…” Ayu suggested and that’s when Yua woke up.

“Yeah… Sure.” They started to take off their armor and then undressed. Yua was looking at the Kensei most of the time and she was sure that the woman undressed slowly and sensually just to put up a show. Yua always thought that the Kensei was innocent in these matters, but maybe she wasn’t as innocent as she thought. They both dive into the warm bath, sighting a little with delight. They quickly washed, to rinse their bodies from the dirt. Water was coming in and out in steady flow, so it cleared quite soon. Yua came behind Ayu, groping her breast from behind and sucking on the sensitive skin on her neck. Ayu moaned, buckling in her hold. Yua used one hand to knead one breast and the other to pinch Ayu’s right nipple. A low growl and shudder gave the Orochi a sign she was doing it right. The Kensei turned around and kissed Yua, squeezing her butt, which drew a yelp from the latter.

“I need you, please!” Ayu pleaded, pressing her body against Orochi’s. Yua smiled a little and kissed her, sneaking her hand between them down her lover’s body. The moment her fingers went through Ayu’s fold, the Kensei buckled wildly and bit Yua into her neck to suppress a moan, which proved to be useless when the Orochi touched her clit. Loud moan escaped Ayu’s lips and a shudder went through her body.

“You are so ready for me,” Yua said with a husky voice. Ayu smiled and pulled her into a heated kiss until both of them lost their breath.

“I have never been touched. And you can’t even understand how many times I wished for this. So stop being a tease and fuck me already!” Ayu growled and moved her hips into Yua’s hand. The Orochi slipped one finger inside her lover, stretching her a little. The Kensei’s breath hitched and she started to moan, holding Yua like her life depended on it. Another finger soon followed, the anticipation and hot water making their wonder on Ayu’s body. Her inner walls clenched on them as Yua set a fast pace. The Kensei was shaking with pleasure, moans turned into low growls as she gradually inched towards her climax. She was burning and she felt the knot inside her tightening but it wouldn’t come.

“Onegai… Hayaku.” Ayu pleaded, tears leakings from her eyes. Yua smiled and bit the Kensei’s earlobe. Her thumb pressed against Ayu’s clit and her breast pressed against Ayu’s. With this combination, Ayu jerked wildly and cried out in pleasure. She clenched around Yua’s fingers and her body overloaded and overheated. She shook in Yua’s hold for a few moments and then she went limp, completely exhausted. Slowly, Yua pulled out her fingers and lifted Ayu’s body. She took them to the side, where she lied down, propping the Kensei’s body against hers. The hardened warrior on top of her just nuzzled to the crook of her next, almost purring in delight. After a few minutes, all Yua could feel was slowed breathing as the Kensei fell asleep.

“Just sleep, my sweet sakura,” Yua said drifting of herself.


End file.
